


we were young and full of life

by afire



Series: slingin' webs & kissing girls [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Spiderman AU, look at them! in love!, mal's still a wanker but do we love her? yes, this is just fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: Mal doesn't really pay attention if she isn't fighting a Real Villain.(or: gunshot wounds and jewelry heists, just another evening for your friendly neighborhood spidergirl)





	we were young and full of life

Mal doesn't really pay attention if she isn't fighting a Real Villain, which probably isn't a good idea, but she's got a million things to be thinking about, like the essay she hasn't written, and what to eat for dinner, and whether or not Jay is ever going to return the four dollars he'd borrowed that one time. Dealing with a jewellery store robbery just isn't high on her list of important things to be thinking about.

That being said, she should definitely be paying more attention, because one of the masked men has just whipped out a gun and is pointing it directly at her. Mal realizes he's shooting to kill just a second too late, and when she springs upward to jump out of the way, the bullet still grazes against her ribs, nicking a sizeable chunk out of her costume.

Great, now she's going to have to fix that as well. 

She stumbles back to the asphalt, hand immediately jumping to her side in order to make sure she doesn't bleed out on the street. Someone tries to shove a camera in her face and she scowls at it even though they can't see her face through the mask.

Mal heaves a big sigh, swinging up onto a street lamp so she can locate those two robbers, who are definitely getting her full attention now. They're running off down a back alley, and she hops after them almost recklessly, slamming to the ground inches from their shoes.

"Come on, guys. You didn't really think you could get away, did you?"

It takes two seconds to stick them to the wall, and another two to deposit the bag of jewellery they'd stolen into a police officer's waiting hands, and then she's off, disappearing over the top of a nearby building.

Mal manages to find her backpack without any hitches, and makes quick work out of changing back into her civilian clothes, trying not to irritate her wound too much. She's stopped actively bleeding, which is good, but she's going to need some bandages, and to lie down for a while.

She's halfway home when her stomach grumbles, and Mal groans, making a one-eighty and heading for the Chinese takeout place instead. No one really looks at her as she limps down the street, even though there's a very questionable red stain on her inconspicuous purple hoodie, but that's just New York.

Li Tao's isn't packed, which is a relief, and Mal manages to breeze in and out within ten minutes. By the time she's back on the street, her side is really killing her, but she figures she can't just pass out on the ground, Evie would never forgive her for dying in the least glamorous way possible.

It's a tedious, twenty minute walk back home, and when she gets there, Mal completely bypasses her own front door, instead glancing around surreptitiously before webbing herself up to Evie's balcony and tumbling in, depositing the bag of takeout onto her girlfriend's desk.

"Alright-"

She doesn’t get a full sentence out before Evie is there in front of her, hands flying everywhere. 

"Mal! Oh my go- Mal, are you okay? I saw you on the news- and they shot you! And then you were gone? Why did you take so long- oh my god-"

It takes a moment for Mal to recalibrate, and then she's reaching out to grab onto Evie's hands, steadying them in front of her. "Hey, hey, I'm fine." 

"But you got shot-!"

"It just grazed me, look." Mal pulls up her hoodie, wincing when she sees the bloody mess underneath it. Whoops, maybe she should've cleaned herself up before coming over. "Okay, it looks worse than it actually is, I just need to wash all the blood off and bandage it."

Evie looks like she's about to cry.

"Oh, no, no, please don't, I'm fine! Seriously, look, still standing and everything."  She makes a show out of turning in a circle, trying not to flinch when the movement pulls at her wound. "Just need some water and bandages, no big."

At that, Evie's face screws up in what looks like an equal mix of anger and anxiety. She still looks ethereally beautiful, but Mal doesn't think now is a good time to bring that up.

"No big? No _big?_ Mal! I had to watch you get shot! And then wait for you to get back because I had _no_ idea where you were, and you took so long! I thought you'd-" She cuts herself off, and it's as if all the frustration is leaving her body, replaced with something achingly sad. "I thought you'd died somewhere, and I wouldn't know until someone found you."

Mal stumbles forward to wrap Evie in a hug, ignoring the pain in her side. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm right here." She leans back so she can look her girlfriend in her eye. "I'm right here, E. I'm okay."

Evie hugs her back for what feels like half a second before jumping away, hands flying up as if in surrender. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! Come here." She gently herds Mal toward the bed, pressing down on her shoulders so she sits. "Arms up."

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could've just asked," Mal says, lips curling up into a smirk even as she obliges, allowing her girlfriend to remove the hoodie as well as the tank-top she's wearing underneath.

"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping in your own bed for a week," Evie retorts without a second's pause, digging through her closet for the first-aid kit she's started keeping in there since Mal started her whole Spidergirl gig, just in case.

Mal wisely shuts up, allowing Evie to quietly clean the wound and bandage her up. The antiseptic makes her hiss, though she doesn't flinch, and in ten minutes she's pulling one of Evie's spare sweatshirts over her head, hugging her arms to herself to garner more body heat.

"I bought dinner," she says after a pause, pointing at the desk.

Evie turns, spotting the takeout bags, and huffs out a laugh, going over to pick them up. "Of course you did," she mutters, and it doesn't sound like she's expecting a reply, so Mal doesn't, instead quietly accepting the spoon Evie hands her.

They eat in relative silence, and though Mal is still anxious about how Evie is feeling, she's grateful for the small respite. She talks big game most of the time, but she does get tired easily, even with her new powers; sitting quietly helps her refocus.

When the takeout boxes are empty and sitting at the foot of Evie's bed, she finally speaks up, reaching out to take Mal's hands. "I just need you to listen to me, alright?" She speaks slowly, as if she's been thinking this over for a while, and Mal nods, inching forward so they're sitting directly in front of each other, knees touching.

"I know you can't promise to not get hurt," Evie says, gaze darting between their joined hands and the bed before she sighs and looks Mal in the eye. "I know that, you're a superhero, and that's so cool, and brave, and I love you for it, and I know that you can't promise to not get hurt."

Here she takes a deep breath, and Mal squeezes her hands once, quickly, for reassurance, and to let Evie know she's still listening. Her girlfriend smiles gratefully at her before continuing.

"I just get so worried, you know? I mean, yeah, I always knew it was you, so I knew what I was getting into when we started dating but I just, I don't know. I love you, and whenever you're out there, fighting crime or whatever, and I have to sit at home waiting, I just get so worried."

Mal tugs on Evie's hands to pull her in for a hug, holding on tight. "I know," she says, closing her eyes, "and I love you, too, so I can't promise not to get hurt, but I can promise to be careful. I can promise to always try my best to come home to you."

"Say it."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me."

"I promise." Mal leans back from the hug, framing Evie's face with her hands. "I promise to always try my best to come home to you."

"Okay," Evie breathes, letting her head fall to rest on Mal's shoulder. "Okay. That's good."

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, kids. I'm not sure why this took so long to go up, it's just been sitting in my notes collecting dust. I've got other stuff in this series already written too, so we'll see when I feel like chucking it up.
> 
> In the meantime, if you want to talk, or send a prompt, or anything else, you can find me on Tumblr [@softpluto](http://taylorswift.co.vu/) and on Twitter at [@astralsapphics](https://twitter.com/astralsapphics)
> 
> I feel like I should clarify, I do not usually respond to comments on here, more so because I want to keep things clean and tidy, than anything else. I love talking to you guys, and will read every single thing you send it. Your comments make my day, seriously. I don't want you to feel like I'm just glancing over them, because I'm not, I'm just weird about adding my own comments. If, however, you send me a message on Tumblr, I will most definitely answer, probably with lots of exclamation marks and a keysmash to convey my emotions.
> 
> Some exciting news! I am publishing my first novel very soon! Estimated time-frame is around December/January of this year and next, so keep an eye out for that! If you are interested in such things, I do have the first chapter of it up on my Tumblr right now for you to have a look, you can find that right [here](http://taylorswift.co.vu/post/178477794940/summer-skies-preview)! Should you be so inclined to let me know what you think (and, frankly, whether or not you would buy it) please send me an ask! I will never tire of answering your questions.
> 
> Until next time, catch ya' on the flipside!


End file.
